Sentinels
Sentinels are giant robots that were created to hunt down and kill mutants. They eventually went out of control and in an alternate timeline destroyed most humans and mutants on Earth. History Mutant Control Agency The Sentinels were giant robots designed to hunt down and kill or capture mutants. The Sentinels were built by a scientist named Bolivar Trask. The Sentinels were part of a private non-government agency called the Mutant Control Agency. A man named Henry Peter Gyrich, an agent for the U.S. Federal Security Agency, was also involved with the Sentinel program. Jubilee When Jubilee's foster parents registered her with the Mutant Control Agency, Trask and Gyrich sent a Sentinel to her house to capture her. However, when the Sentinel looked into her room it discovered that Jubilee wasn't there. The Sentinel tracked Jubilee to a mall and attempted to capture her. However, Jubilee was saved by Gambit, Storm, and Rogue of the X-Men. The Sentinel was then destroyed by Cyclops. The X-Men then took the remains of the Sentinel to Professor X. Professor X studied the Sentinel and learned that the Sentinel was sent by a private organization called the Mutant Control Agency. When Jubilee returned home two Sentinels were able to capture her and took her to the headquarters of the Mutant Control Agency. The X-Men later broke into the Mutant Control Agency and were able to destroy all of their files on mutants. The X-Men were able to escape the facility except for Morph who was killed by one of the Sentinels. The president later ordered Henry Peter Gyrich to shut down the Sentinel program because she believed the X-Men had good reason to attack the Mutant Control Agency building. A Sentinel later tracked down Cyclops. However, Cyclops was able to damage the Sentinel. The Sentinel then flew back to the Mutant Control Agency while the X-Men tracked its movement. The X-Men eventually found the Sentinel's base and were able to break in, destroy some Sentinels, and free Jubilee. Genosha Gambit heard about an island called Genosha where the populace of the island welcomed mutants. Professor x sent Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee to Genosha to investigate. At first the island seemed like a paradise. However, the three X-Men were later attacked by an army and a Sentinel and they were taken prisoner. Henry Peter Gyrich later came to Genosha and met with Bolivar Trask. Trask showed Gyrich a new Sentinel called Master Mold. Master Mold was even bigger then the other Sentinels. Master Mold was designed to build Sentinels with its own body. Master Mold was essentially a factory for Sentinels within a giant Sentinel body. Trask then revealed that the dam the mutants were building would be used to power Master Mold. However, a mercenary named Cable later attacked the dam and was able to shut off the power to Master Mold. Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee were able to get free from the collars and they began to attack the Sentinels. Master Mold and the Sentinels were apparently destroyed when the the dam broke and Genosha was flooded. Sentinel domination Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. The surviving mutants, including Wolverine, fought against the Sentinels. Wolverine ended up being captured by Bishop, one of the few mutants that worked for the Sentinels as a hunter. When Bishop delivered Wolverine to the Sentinels, the Sentinels turned against Bishop and tried to kill him. As Wolverine and Bishop were lead through the detention camp Wolverine attacked the Sentinels. They were then attacked by a highly advanced future Sentinel called Nimrod. However, Wolverine and Bishop were able to get to safety. As Wolverine was about to go through the time machine he was stopped by Bishop. Bishop told Wolverine that he was too old and slow and that if he could last in a fight against him that was no way he could kill a member of the X-Men that was in their prime. When Bishop went back in time he went after Gambit. However, Bishop was captured by the X-Men. Professor X then read Bishop's mind and learned that the assassination of Senator Kelly leads to the terrible future Bishop was from. Nimrod followed Bishop to the past to stop him from carrying out his mission. Nimrod proved to be an extremely tough challenge for the X-Men and Bishop. However, Storm was able to drop the temperature and the cold air actually froze Nimrod. Bishop and Cyclops then fired at Nimrod and he fell apart. Bishop later tried to kill Gambit to prevent the Sentinels from taking over but he was stopped by the X-Men. With Kelly safe this terrible timeline was erased. New World Order When Magneto abducted Senator Kelly, the Sentinels were sent to rescue him. The Sentinels accomplished their goal and in the process nearly killed Magneto. The Sentinel then brought Senator Kelly to a Sentinel factory where he met with Dr. Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. Trask told Senator Kelly that when he is elected president he wants a presidential order that would put Sentinels in charge of controlling mutants. Senator Kelly agreed to do that just as soon as he is elected president. Trask then ordered one of the Sentinels to return Senator Kelly to his campaign offer. However, the Sentinel refused. Trask believed that the Sentinel was defective and informed Master Mold. However, Master Mold revealed that the Sentinel was not defective. Master Mold and the other Sentinels were programmed to defend humans from mutants. However, Master Mold knew that mutants were also humans and came to the conclusion that humans had to be protected from themselves. Because of this Master Mold ordered Trask to remove Kelly's brain and replace it with a computer. Master Mold also revealed that he had sent Sentinels all over the world to capture politicians and world leaders so he could do the same thing to them. The X-Men eventually learned of the Sentinels plan and went to rescue Senator Kelly. When the X-Men arrived at the base they fought several Sentinels. Cyclops and Jean made their way underground and rescued Senator Kelly. at that time Trask had realized that he had made a great mistake and caused an explosion in the factory with Master mold inside. However, Master Mold managed to survive the explosion and came to the surface to challenge the X-Men. However, Professor X had filled the Blackbird with explosives and flew it into Master Mold. Xavier was able to eject just before the Blackbird hit Master Mold and destroyed him. Danger Room When Spider-Man went into the Danger Room at the Xavier Mansion he fought a simulation of the Sentinels. Spider-Man was able to defeat them with the help of the X-Men. Return of the Sentinels Master Mold's body was destroyed. However, his head survived and was still fully functional. Master Mold then had the last remaining Sentinels take his head to a cave. In the cave Master Mold had his Sentinels start construction on his new body. Master Mold learned that a place called Zydex Industries had created a new type of plastic that was as thin as cloth but a hundred times stronger then steel. Master Mold sent his Sentinels to Zydex and had them steal it. Master Mold intended to use the Zydex plastic as a outer covering for his robotic body to make himself invincible. Master Mold also planned to use the plastic to make a new army, unbeatable army of Sentinels. Master Mold then ordered the Sentinels to capture Bolivar Trask and Henry Peter Gyrich so they could witness his return. Master Mold also ordered his Sentinels to capture the person responsible for the destruction of his original body, Charles Xavier. The Sentinels were able to capture Xavier, Trask, and Gyrich and the X-Men followed then back to their cave in the Blackbird. At the cave, Master Mold revealed to Professor X that the reason he had him kidnapped was because he wanted to cybernetically link their minds, which would enhance Xavier's powers a thousand times and place them at Master Mold's command. A short while later the X-Men arrived and fought the Sentinels. Master Mold was able to attack them with lasers that came out of his eyes. Morph then arrived and fought Master Mold. However, Morph was able to shoot a stalactite above Master Mold's head. This caused the stalactite to break loose and ram through Master Mold's head which destroyed him. Freeing Genosha When Magneto decided to create his own mutant civilization in space on a space station called Asteroid M, he and his followers went to Genosha to free the mutant slaves. However, Magneto and the other mutants were opposed by the Sentinels. The Sentinels were nearly able to kill Magneto. However, Magneto was saved by the leader of the Acolytes, Fabian Cortez. Cortez the used his mutant power to enhance Magneto's own power. Magneto then released a powerful magnetic blast from his body which caused all the Sentinels to malfunction. Assassination of Charles Xavier In the year 2055 A.D., Master Mold was re-built. Master Mold then hired a mutant named Fitzroy to travel back in time to 1959 A.D. to assassinate Charles Xavier. Fitzroy was able to accomplish this and the future was changed for the worse. Because Xavier had been killed he was not able to form the X-Men to fight for basic mutant rights. This led to a terrible war between mutants and humans. Fitzroy succeeded in killing Charles Xavier and because he could not form the X-Men, Master Mold was easily able to take over Earth. When Bishop, Shard, Wolverine, and Storm got back to 2055 A.D. they got Forge to fix the time machine. However, they were attacked by several Sentinels. Shard ended up sacrificing herself so that the other three could travel back to 1959. In 1959, Wolverine, Storm, and Bishop were able to prevent Xavier's assassination. Because of this the timeline was restored. Humans and mutants were never at war, and because of this Master Mold and the Sentinels never took over the world. Westchester Wars When Magneto finally started a war between humans and mutants, which became known as the Westchester Wars, the U.S. government reactivated the Sentinel program so they could build Sentinels to help the human army. The war lasted five years. However, the X-Men were able to defeat Magneto. After the Westchester Wars ended the U.S. government ordered all Sentinels shut down. However, some Sentinels were able to escape and were no longer under the control of the government. These Sentinels became known as Free-Range Sentinels. Attack on New Salem Mall Sometime after the Westchester Wars ended the X-Men were playing laser tag at the New Salem Mall. While there the X-Men were attacked by three Free-Range Sentinels. The battle was hard fought. One of the Sentinels nearly killed Cyclops. However, the X-Men were able to destroy all three Sentinels. X-Sentinel When the X-Men went to the Clear Mountain Institute to investigate they discovered that the director, Cassandra Nova was brainwashing mutants. Upon further investigation Beast and Jubilee discovered that Cassandra Nova was using the more deformed mutants as slaves to salvage parts from destroyed Sentinels. The parts were to be used in a project called X-Sentinel. Cassandra Nova later activated the X-Sentinel and sent it to assassinate Baron Kelly. Nova's plan was to have the X-Sentinel assassinate Baron Kelly so she could rule Westchester. Nova was also planning to frame X-Force for Kelly's assassination. When Cassandra Nova unleashed the X-Sentinel, the X-Men, X-Force, and other mutants that were at the Clear Mountain Institute fought it. Baron Kelly had a shutdown code for the X-Sentinel that he gave to Jubilee. Jubilee then programmed the shutdown code into a laser canon and fired it at the X-Sentinel. The shutdown code worked and when the X-Sentinel was powered down Wolverine shredded it into pieces with his adamantium claws. Jubilee passed out while fighting the X-Sentinel and later woke up in the X-Mansion under the care of Beast. Equipment The Sentinels could fire beams of powerful energy from the palm of their hands. The Sentinels had jets built into their feet which allowed them to fly. They could also release a metallic sphere from their body that released sleeping gas. The Sentinels were also able to fire a metallic rope from their wrist to capture enemies. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Captive Hearts (Photograph only) *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Mojovision (Appears on a television screen) *One Man's Worth, Part I *One Man's Worth, Part II *Courage *Sanctuary, Part I *Xavier Remembers (Illusion) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda (As a hologram in the Danger Room) 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #1: Hope You Survive the Experience *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #2: Here Comes Tomorrow (Flashback) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #4: Love is a Battlefield *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #5: Head Games (Mentioned only) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #6: Ten Out of Ten *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #7: Kelly's Heroes *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #8: Evolution *X-Men '92 #2: Young Blood (Mentioned only) *X-Men '92 #7: Homesick Alien Blues (Mentioned only) *X-Men '92 #10: Earth X (As a hologram in the Danger Room) Trivia *In X-Men: The Animated Series the Sentinels were voiced by David Fox. :*David Fox's voice for Master Mold and the Sentinels changes between the first and fourth seasons. In season one Master Mold and the Sentinel's voice was deeper and sounded more robotic. In season four the Sentinels and Master Mold's voice was higher pitched and sounded more human. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Technology (Spider-Man: TAS) Category:Items (Spider-Man: TAS)